For Me, For You
by Kaoru Tao
Summary: Cap. 6 Up! Ren y Horo tienen una platica, sentimientos expuestos, Reviews! - DESCONTINUADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO, PERDONEN -.-U -
1. Ser importante

**For**** Me, For You**

**By**** Kaoru Tao**

**Advertencia!!: _Este fic contiene YAOI que es una relación chicoxchico, así que homofóbicos FUERA y si tiene alguna semejanza con otro fic, es mera coincidencia _**

****

Holas!!! Kaoru Tao reportándose!!! Bien, pues este es mi primer fic Yaoi, así que no sean tan rudos al juzgarlo, la pareja que escogí es HaoxYoh, puesto que no he visto muchos con esta pareja, sí me encanta esta parejita no me importa si son hermanos ¬ Bueno, antes que nada la advertencia esta arriba y les digo que se podría decir que es un AU los gemelos tienen 17 años (Y el carácter de Hao cambia…) y no Anna =3 JAJAJAJAJAJA………

Ahora el fic =3

Era un día cualquiera en la pensión Asakura, vacaciones de verano, por lo tanto habrá visitas. Yoh esta sentado en una piedra del patio trasero, a pesar de tener 17 años sigue con el mismo carácter de siempre, aún admira el cielo. Su prometida no se encuentra puesto que le han llamado para que entrenara a la nueva generación de sacerdotisas.

- Perdiendo el tiempo como siempre -

- ¿Huh? -

El chico de pelo castaño voltea y observa a ese ser que en muchos aspectos se parecen exceptuando la manera de pensar, al igual que el físico diferenciaba un poco en ambos.

- ¿Acaso la extrañas? -

- ¡¡Eso no te importa!! -

- Tranquilo, ¿Acaso crees que no me había dado cuenta de ese cambio de sentimientos? -

- No sé de que me hablas…-

- Yoh, pequeño Yoh, ella se ha dado cuenta, por eso aceptó el trabajo -

- ¿En serio?- decía el menor de los Asakura con un tono sarcástico.

- Je, te dejo para que recuerdes ese momento -

- No, quédate, deja que sigan durmiendo -

Hao sonrió de una manera la cual era símbolo de protesta pero le hizo caso a su gemelo, a quien veía, puesto que a través de los años seguía vistiéndose con el mismo look, lo que si era diferente en él es el cabello ya que ahora lo tenía un poco más largo y ahora siempre lo llevaba amarrado.

Ahora Yoh veía a Hao, esta sorprendido porque su gemelo se ha quedado ahí, también observaba el cambio de él, en ese momento Hao llevaba puestos unos jeans ajustados, zapatos de vestir negros y una camisa blanca desabrochada, sin olvidar su larga cabellera que le hacía ver demasiado atractivo.

- Voy a preparar el desayuno -

- Te sigo -

- ¿Qué quieres? -

- Lo que prepares esta bien, pero he de suponer que tu invitado te pedirá comida china -

- Tienes razón -

En alguna habitación de la pensión

Los rayos del sol se posaban en la blanca piel de un joven de pelo negro con destellos violetas, el chico al hartarse de la luz se voltea y abraza a su acompañante, se queda así un rato hasta que decide levantarse, se aleja cuidadosamente del otro chico de cabellos celestes que parecía que aún dormía profundamente, Ren busca sus pantalones y se los pone.

- ¿Qué hora es? -

- Ya es tarde, bobo -

- Así quédate, te ves bien -

Ren se ruborizo un poco ante las palabras de Horo Horo, este se levanto del futón, se puso su bermuda verde pera y una playera, tomó su banda.

- ¡Deja esa banda! Esta sucia -

- Pero… esta bien-

- Al parecer Anna en verdad se fue -

- Serán unos días… huele a comida china… te van a consentir -

- Sólo tú tienes el derecho para CONSENTIRME – decía Ren mientras se acercaba a Horo y le daba un pequeño beso.

- ¿Y qué piensas? -

- ¿Sobre Hao? -

- Sí -

- No lo sé, pero hay que bajar de una vez -

Cocina

- Tranquilo solo son detalles, mejor siéntate, yo terminaré esto -

- Pero… -

- ¡He dicho que te sientes! En un momento te atiendo a ti -

Hao apagó el fuego que salía de la estufa, tomó el boquitin que se encontraba en la alacena, se acercó a Yoh quien estaba en la silla, se hincó y tomo su mano.

- Baka -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Como es posible que te hayas quemado, ¿En verdad no la extrañas? -

- Te he dicho que eso no te importa – decía con un tono enfadado mientras apartaba su mano de Hao.

- … - Hao tomó nuevamente la mano de Yoh y comenzó a vendarla. – Será mejor que hables antes de que lleguen -

- No extraño a Anna, de hecho prefiero que se quede allá -

- Hablaremos más tarde -

A lo lejos se escucha una voz

- ¡Yoh, hace hambre! -

- Ve con ellos, yo serviré el desayuno -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Hablaremos después -

Yoh salió de la cocina, Hao se quedo serio unos momentos y comenzó a servir las porciones, minutos después todos comenzaron a comer, hubo una gran platica, pero en ciertos momentos Yoh parecía como ido, esos momentos eran cuando Ren y Horo se miraban de una forma en la que casi se besan, Hao se daba cuenta de ello y lo animaba hablándole de otras cosas, todos se sorprendían ante eso. Pasó el día, Yoh se la pasó en el patio trasero ya que no quería estar cerca de Ren y Horo. Hao les pregunto el porque solo estaban ellos dos a lo que le respondieron que los demás llegarían en estos días. La noche cayó, los cuatro habían hecho planes el día anterior para ir a la disco pero Yoh decidió no ir.

- ¿Hablas en serio? -

- Sí…-

- ¿Por qué? -

- No tengo ganas -

Ren lo miraba con cierto enfado.

- Perdona -

- Yo me quedo con él, ustedes vayan a divertirse, en otra ocasión vamos todos -

A todos les sorprendió ese comentario de Hao puesto que nunca había actuado de esa forma.

- Bien, vámonos Horo -

Ambos salieron de la pensión, Yoh estaba cabizbajo y Hao estaba serio.

- Ahora sí, ¡habla! -

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? -

- Nada, solo quiero que aceptes lo que sientes -

- ¿Aún lees los pensamientos? -

- Puede ser, pero el que tiene que aceptar lo que yo sé eres tú -

- … -

- ¿Qué sientes por ella? -

- Nada, no siento nada -

- ¿Qué sientes ahora? -

- Algo que no puedo describir -

- ¿Quién es el causante? -

- … -

- ¿Celos? -

Yoh se quedo meditando ante esa palabra, se dio cuenta de que eso era, por eso se comportaba así con ellos.

- ¿Por qué? -

- Porque ellos tienen una felicidad que ella nunca me brindó, ni lo hará…-

- ¿Acaso estas en contra de su relación? -

- No, pero no puedo estar siempre con mi sonrisa, haciendo que no me importa, ¿sabes? ¡Yo también quiero ser así de importante para alguien! -

Hao observaba con semblante serio a su gemelo quien se veía realmente triste, con sus ojos cristalizados, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

- Ya lo eres -

Como por arte de magia el semblante triste de Yoh se desvaneció al sentir los brazos de su hermano rodeándolo. Hao lo esta abrazando.

- Hao…-

El mayor de los Asakura tomó la barbilla de su gemelo y alzó su cara hasta que estuviera a su misma altura, Yoh se puso nervioso puesto que sentía el aliento de su hermano demasiado cerca, Hao comenzó a acercarse…

- No sé si esto sea correcto -

- Déjate llevar, tú lo necesitas, yo lo necesito -

Sus labios se juntaron, Hao acomodó los brazos de su gemelo alrededor de su cuello mientras que él sostenía a Yoh por la cintura, Yoh seguía nervioso, Hao comenzó a buscar la lengua de su hermano, jugaron un rato con ellas. Gracias a la camisa desabrochada Yoh comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Hao y este le desamarro el pelo a Yoh.

Hao comenzó a besar el cuello de su gemelo, Yoh se estremecía al sentir esos labios por su cuello, su pecho, Hao comenzó a retirarle la camisa a Yoh, mientras lamía el pecho y pezones del menor de los Asakura. Yoh comenzó a excitarse, Hao comenzó a bajar, besando, lamiendo, probando, se detuvo en el ombligo de su hermano, comenzó a besarle, Yoh temblaba de la emoción haciendo que cierto punto comenzará a sobresalir, las manos de Hao se fueron directo a los botones del pantalón, Yoh se ruborizó al darse cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo y Hao admirándolo.

Aquellos ojos negros se ubicaron a la altura de los ojos de Yoh, los ojos de Hao hicieron un movimiento que Yoh entendió a la perfección y se recargo en la pared, Hao se quito la ropa que le estorbaba quedando desnudo como su hermano, Yoh se quedo boquiabierto, su hermano solo le dio una sonrisa y se hincó nuevamente para llegar hacia aquella protuberancia erecta, Yoh cerró los ojos al sentir la lengua de su hermano deslizándose por aquella parte que nadie, ni siquiera su prometida había visto. Hao rodeó con sus manos esa carne dura, acercó su boca, Yoh gemía al sentir el aliento de su hermano y más al sentir una succión, Hao estaba realmente concentrado en lo que hacía, incluso a él le excitaba eso, su hermano comenzó a arquearse siguiendo los movimientos de SU Hao.

Con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a acariciar otras partes de ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba. Que tanto le excitaba. Que le volvía loco. Yoh se dejaba llevar, en verdad esta disfrutando eso, en verdad se siente querido, pero no puede creer que sea Hao quien le este haciendo el amor con su boca. Hao seguía inspeccionando con su otra mano el cuerpo de su gemelo y al mismo tiempo seguía succionando aquella carne dura, caliente, hasta ahora esta sorprendido porque su gemelo aún no alcanzaba el punto máximo, la mano libre llegó al trasero de Yoh, siguió buscando e introdujo un dedo, el cuerpo de Yoh se tensó ante la invasión de Hao, introdujo un segundo dedo. Yoh ahora gemía de placer, al parecer estaba a punto de explotar, la boca de Hao se llenó de aquel fluido que salía de Yoh, Hao apartó su boca y dedos, se levantó, le sonreía de una forma tan sexy que Yoh no resistió y lo beso de manera automática sin pedir permiso para invadir con su lengua la boca de Hao. Este ágilmente lo levanto acomodando los muslos de su gemelo sobre su cadera, el beso se fue apasionando e Yoh lo interrumpió al sentir una invasión dura, caliente, en él. Hao daba pequeñas embestidas para que su hermano se fuera acostumbrando, Yoh gemía, gritaba de placer al sentir a su Hao en él, hubo un punto que Hao encontró e hizo que Yoh se excitará mucho más y se besaron nuevamente.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando hasta que se hicieron rítmicas, Yoh rasguñaba la espalda de Hao haciendo que este se excitará más, Hao dirigió su mano nuevamente a la carne erecta de Yoh y comenzó a masajearla nuevamente, el menor de los Asakura estaba llegando al límite, otras embestidas más y estallaría, Hao se dio cuenta de ello y aumentó la velocidad sonriendo pícaramente a Yoh, se aferro a su hermano en aquel punto máximo al cuál había llegado, la mano de su gemelo quedó repleta de aquel fluido caliente, Hao siguió con las embestidas pero no tardó mucho hasta que el orgasmo lo controló haciendo que estallara dentro de su gemelo.

Lentamente se separaron, Hao lamió aquel fluido caliente que estaba en su mano, Yoh solo lo veía. Ambos están agotados pero felices, ya que era correcto lo que había dicho Hao; él lo necesitaba e Yoh también. Se dieron un último beso y Hao lo cargó nuevamente llevándolo a la habitación más cercana. Recostando a su gemelo en el futón, mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

- ¿Ves? Eres importante para mí -

Yoh acarició la mejilla de Hao y cerró los ojos.

Bueno ahí esta!!!! No soy muy buena escribiendo esa clase de escenas, al igual ya había escrito algo diferente (sí quieren esa versión… pedirla!!) pero espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen su opinión en un review, creo que cambie radicalmente el carácter de Hao, pero es mi AU así que no me maten U. Además alguien tenía que hacerle ver a Yoh que era importante y quien mejor que su gemelo!!!!

Sí quieren que haga otro capi. Pero con una pareja diferente solo dejen un review y si quieren saber mi opinión, a mi si me gustó mi fic (será por que yo lo hice?? U)

Nos vemos!!!!


	2. Conversación I

For Me, For You By Kaoru Tao  
  
II. Conversación I  
  
Holas!!! Bueno al fin el segundo capi, en verdad siento mucho la tardanza pero en sí había pensado que sólo sería un capi. Pero mis amigas me animaron para seguirle y a petición de reviews también =) pero este capi no tendrá escenitas como en el anterior ññ (puede que este mintiendo...)  
  
Ahora el fic =3  
  
Horas después Ren y Horo regresaron a la pensión, entraron lo más silenciosamente que pudieron, al acercarse a las escaleras Ren se detuvo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? -  
  
- Adelántate, voy a tomar leche...-  
  
- De acuerdo -  
  
Horo hizo caso a su koibito, Ren se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió la leche, al regresar una puerta se abrió y este volteo.  
  
- ¿Qué haces ahí? -  
  
- Cuidaba a mi hermano -  
  
Ren se acercó lentamente a la habitación y se encontró a un Yoh durmiendo placidamente y sin ropa...  
  
- No me digas que tú y él...-  
  
Hao se limito a sonreí y dejo a Ren hablando solo.  
  
El día siguiente fue soleado, la habitación en la que Yoh se encontraba era iluminada por los rayos del sol. Aquellos ojos se abrieron, confundidos al no reconocer esa habitación en un principio, Yoh intentó levantarse pero una parte del cuerpo le dolía, en eso, una pequeño recuerdo cubrió su mente, algo se introducía en su trasero, agitó la cabeza algo abochornado, no entendía bien si eso en verdad había pasado... o si solo fue un sueño.  
  
Con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó y vio su ropa doblada pero solo se puso sus boxers al fin y al cabo su prometida no esta y podría andar como le viniera en gana.  
  
- ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que tienes? -  
  
- ... -  
  
- Ren -  
  
- ... -  
  
- ¡¡REN!! -  
  
- ¿Qué quieres? - - Saber que tienes –  
  
- ¿Por qué piensas que tengo algo? -  
  
- Porque después que fuiste por tu vaso de leche, regresaste algo extraño -  
  
- Dime algo Horo, ¿Por qué crees que él esta aquí? -  
  
- ¿Quién? ¿Hao? -  
  
- Sí... -  
  
- No lo sé, él ya estaba aquí antes de que Anna se fuera...-  
  
- Lo sé... pero creo que trama algo, se em hace raro que Anna se haya ido así como así-  
  
- Sabes que las que son como ella la llamaron -  
  
- Y tú sabes que ella se hubiese negado por no dejar a Yoh con Hao -  
  
- Pero estamos nosotros aquí -  
  
- ... Aún así, algo pasa... -  
  
- ¿Eh? -  
  
Yoh salió de la habitación, se dirigió al baño y cuando entró observo a su gemelo quién acababa de salir, un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, Hao al darse cuena de ello solo sonrió.  
  
- ¿Dormiste bien? -  
  
- Sí, oye Hao... -  
  
- No fue un sueño, en verdad pasó, ¿acaso estas arrepintiéndote? -  
  
- No -  
  
- Me alegro, bueno supongo que querrás estar solo -  
  
- ... -  
  
Hao se acercó a Yoh y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios, comenzó a bajar lentamente, pasando su lengua por el pecho de su gemelo, Yoh temblaba de emoción, cuando Hao llegó al ombligo alejó su lengua y de un momento a otro los boxers de Yoh estaban a la altura de sus pies. Hao se levantó.  
  
- Te dejaré solo entonces -  
  
Hao decía mientras pasaba por sus labios su lengua, cuando salió del baño yoh tardó un poco más en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo quito de sus pies los boxers, entró al agua caliente, suspiraba... no podía creer que esto estaba pasando.  
  
- Anna... espero que me perdones algún día -  
  
Yoh bajo un poco la cabeza, se acomodó y cerró los ojos mientras recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior.  
  
- No tienes porque pedirle perdón Yoh, ella ya sabía que esto algún día pasaría, pero no quiso detenerte...- - ¿De que hablas? –  
  
- ¿Y por que estas desnudo? -  
  
- ¿Acaso no les gusta ver a los hombre desnudos? – les decía Hao a Horo y Ren con un tono burlesco  
  
- Será mejor que cierres el pico -  
  
- Tranquilo pequeño Ainu -  
  
Hao comenzó a acercarse a Horo, pero Ren lo detuvo.  
  
- No me has respondido -  
  
- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? -  
  
- No hablarás, ¿verdad? -  
  
- Depende de que es lo que quieras intercambiar por la información -  
  
- ¿¡Qué diablos estas diciendo!? -  
  
- Vamos Horito, comparte a tu chico, jajaja -  
  
Hao se alejó de ahí dejando a Horo y a Ren.  
  
- Oye Horo Horo -  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? -  
  
- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? -  
  
- ¿De qué se trata? -  
  
- Sal con Yoh en la tarde, necesito hablar con Hao -  
  
- NO LO HARÉ -  
  
- ¿Por qué no? -  
  
- ¿ACASO NO ENTENDISTE LO QUE QUISO DECIR? -  
  
- Claro que sí, pero no soy un tonto como para caer en ese juego, además... -  
  
Ren acorraló a Horo en la pared, comenzó a acariciar la mandíbula del ainu, pasando su dedo por su oreja, su cuello, su pecho, bajando lentamente, de un dedo paso a ser toda la mano, Horo tragó saliva, no podía resistirse a las insinuaciones de Ren, sin dejar reaccionar a su koibito lo tomo de los brazos y lo acerco a su cuerpo besándolo exasperadamente, recibiendo respuesta de él.  
  
- Está bien, lo haré -  
  
- Bien, ahora vamos -  
  
Ambos entraron al baño y se encontraron con Yoh medio dormido, hicieron lo posible para no molestarlo, pero en un momento las insinuaciones dieron comienzo nuevamente, Yoh abrió los ojos y observo a Ren encima de Horo dándose un gran beso. Yoh tomó su toalla y salió del baño, Ren se separo de Horo y le habló a Yoh pero este no le hizó caso.  
  
Al atardecer Yoh se encontraba en el patio, acostado, observando el cielo como siempre, solo que Hao estaba con él, a lo lejos Ren y Horo los observaban.  
  
- ¿Qué ves? ¿Qué piensas? -  
  
- Simplemente admiro el cielo, lo que pienso es... en ti...-  
  
- Que bien -  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces? -  
  
Hao se acerco a Yoh y le dio un beso el cual fue correspondido, sin dudarlo introdujo su mano bajo el pants de Yoh, este se arqueo un poco al sentir la mano de su gemelo en su miembro, mientras tanto Ren mandó a Horo por Yoh, este un pcoo avergonzado fue hasta donde estaban los gemelos.  
  
- Em... Yoh... -  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Horo Horo? -  
  
Yoh alejó bruscamente a Hao, este se puso detrás de Yoh y le mandaba miradas asesinas a Horo por haberle interrumpido.  
  
- Quería saber, ¿sí serías tan amable de ir a rentar una películas conmigo? -  
  
- ¿Acaso no tienes a Ren para que te haga esos favores? -  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres, maldito?  
  
- Calma, calma, con mucho Horo, andando -  
  
- Iré yo también -  
  
- Sólo invite a Yoh -  
  
Horo e Yoh salieron de la pensión, Hao se quedo algo enfadado y decidió entrar a la pensión, pero se encontró a Ren.  
  
- ¿Tú se lo pediste? -  
  
- Sí, ¿acaso te interrumpió? -  
  
- ¡Cállate! -  
  
- Ahora si, deberás explicarme -  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? -  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que te traes con Yoh? -  
  
- Te diré, pero debes darme algo a cambio -  
  
- ¿Qué quieres? -  
  
- No te pediré nada de eso que Horo se imaginó, quiero saber como inicio tu relación con él-  
  
- Esta bien, te lo diré – (aki termina) 


	3. Conversación II

**For Me, For You**

**By Kaoru Tao**

**III. Conversación II**

****

Holas!! Bueno aquí esta el capi 4, el anterior quería hacerlo lo más inocente posible, pero... no pude evitar poner las insinuaciones nñ pero les gusto, no??? Bien, ahora veremos la forma en la que Horo y Ren se conocen, AGUAS!!! Pueden encontrar escenas lokas que pasaron por mi inocente cabeza XDDD....

Ahora el fic =3

****

- No te pediré nada de eso que Horo se imaginó,  quiero saber como inicio tu relación con él-

- Está bien, te lo diré -

- Con todos los detalles-

Decía Hao con una sonrisa pícara, Ren solo lo miraba con cierto enfado, aún no entendía bien para que quería escuchar los detalles...

- Te lo diré cuando termines tu historia -

- Pensé que ya no leías la mente de los demás -

- Tu mente es realmente fascinante, aunque me pregunto que pensará Horo de ti... cuando están... -

- Ja! No me engañas con eso! -

- ¿Y quién dice si te quiero engañar? Pero te darás cuenta de lo que piensa de ti, mientras relatas todo... escucha bien lo que dices, porque puede que tu hayas provocado eso...-

- Basta de tus juegos mentales -

- Ren Tao!! Estas tan ansioso de saber mis planes que no escuchas a tu horrible orgullo... Vamos!! Cuenta!! -

Ren estaba realmente enfadado y confundido, no entendía porque Hao le decía todo eso, tal vez tramaba algo.

- Desde hace seis meses somos pareja -

- Ajá... pero dime, en donde confesaron sus sentimientos, que hicieron después, como te sientes ahora, como crees que se siente él ahora -

Ren camino hacia el comedor, seguido de Hao, se sentó y Hao lo imitó, hubo un silencio incómodo pero Ren habló nuevamente.

- Jun me pidió de favor ir a dejarle a Anna unas cosas que le había pedido, llegué y decidí quedarme al fin solo estábamos los tres, y un día Horo llegó, como siempre con hambre, como siempre las peleas entre los dos, las risas de Yoh y el gran carácter de Anna, pasó una semana y ninguno de los dos regresaba a casa, las peleas comenzaron a disminuir, cuando Yoh se dormía en el entrenamiento y Anna no estaba, ambos estábamos en silencio pero era algo lindo, y siempre que alguno de los dos iba a hablar algo pasaba.-

-...-

- Un día, como este, Anna e Yoh salieron, pensé que Horo los seguiría para espiarlos pero no fue así. Él entró a mi habitación, yo me levanté y me acerqué a él, nos miramos un momento y cuando me di cuenta estaba besándolo, él puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cadera, una de sus manos se posó en mi trasero, apretando. Mientras tanto yo me sostenía de su cuello, hasta que nos separamos nos dimos cuenta de lo que hicimos –

- Qué paso después??-

- Comenzó a disculparse, pensaba que estaba enfadado…pero no, me sentí muy feliz y le dije que lo amaba, él se sorprendió y me dio una cálida sonrisa diciendo que también me amaba, nos acercamos nuevamente, nos besamos con tal pasión. Yo comencé a desvestirlo, le quite primero su blanca playera, luego su short junto con sus boxers, él también me desvistió y pasó –

- Te dije que con detalles –

Hao miraba con una complacencia la cara de enfado de Ren, sabía que lo tenía entre sus manos así que Ren continuó su historia.

- Lo tiré a mi futón, comencé a besarle el cuello lentamente, fui bajando, empecé a lamer su pecho, sus pezones, él gemía cosa que me excitaba y seguí bajando, besando, llegue hasta la entrepierna…-

- Succionaste, no? –

- Sí… hasta que la tuviese bastante dura, él en verdad estaba excitado al igual que yo y entró, al principio sus embestidas eran lentas y torpes pero conforme yo gemía de placer iban aumentando hasta que llegó a un punto donde me puso al clímax y ambos estallamos, no quería separarme de él, creo que él pensaba lo mismo, pero Yoh llegaría en cualquier momento, así que nos fuimos a bañar y hasta ahora sólo tú sabes esto.-

- Vaya Ren Tao, tu relato ha sido delicioso, entonces Yoh no lo sabe-

- Que lo hicimos en su casa… no…-

Hao seguía con su sonrisa pícara, Ren se sentía humillado, nadie sabía eso, pero ahora Hao lo sabe, y puede que eso traiga problemas…

- Y te has dado cuenta?-

- De qué?-

- Es tan gracioso, que el gran Ren Tao haya dado el primer paso, pensé que te harías del rogar, me juras que no fue pura calentura??

Ren miraba con odio a Hao.

- Ahora tú dime tus inteciones…-

- De acuerdo, has cumplido, yo también lo haré…-

****

**Notas: **Qué tal?? Quién se iba a imaginar que Ren contaría con detalles ese momento (me parece que solo yo, aunque sigo siendo pésima para eso, creo que se me da mejor las insinuaciones….) bien dejen reviews y tomatazos =)


	4. Confusiones

**For Me, For You**

**By Kaoru Tao**

**IV. Confusiones**

****

Holas!! Al fin el capi 4, pues no tengo que comentar así que disfruten!! Lamento la tardanza!!

Ahora el fic =3

****

- Bien ahora te diré lo que tengo planeado-

-Habla!-

-No me presiones, chinito-

-…-

-Bien, pues lo único que quiero es que Yoh se sienta especial, además sólo con estar en su corazón es la única forma en la que ambos seres uno-

-Incluyendo lo de ayer?-

-Je… seré sincero, si te pregunte de tu relación con el ainu, fue porque quería saber el porque de sus celos-

-Celos? De quien?-

-De quién más? De Yoh hacia ustedes…-

-A que te refieres?-

-Dime, acaso no lo notas raro cuando estas de "empalagoso" con Horo Horo?-

Ren se quedo callado unos momentos, no veía a Hao, no pensaba nada, simplemente dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación mientras decía…

-Eso es mentira, Yoh es mi amigo, es nuestro amigo-

-Como quieras!!-

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y esos dos chicos regresaron, se encontraron con Hao y le contaron la anécdota de que se sentaron a un lado del pequeño arroyo que estaba cerca y cuando decidieron ir por las películas estaba cerrado, Horo buscaba con la mirada a su koibito pero no lo veía cerca, Yoh recordó que tenía que verse con Manta en el cementerio y se fue dejando a Hao con cierto enfado.

-Se ha ido-

-…-

-En ese caso yo me iré también-

-Acaso no me quieres preguntar a mi lo que pasó mientras tu no estabas?-

Hao miro con una risa malvada a Horo, este se asusto un poco pero hizo todo lo posible para disimularlo.

-Yo no creo que Ren haya hecho eso-

-Puede que no, pero me contó una aventurilla-

-Qué? Con quien?-

-Dime, cuando se declararon, que hicieron después?-

-Pero que preguntas haces!? Sabes? Eso no te importa!!-

-Y crees que a él le importó?-

-Eh?-

-Acaso no lo hacen siempre que él quiere?-

-…-

-Acaso no te sientes usado?-

-…-

-Por que callas?-

-Porque, puede que tengas razón…pero yo confío en él-

-Eso quieres creer-

Hao se acercó a Horo, Ren decidió bajar, un presentimiento le decía que debía bajar, que debía buscar a Horo, cuando llego al primer nivel escuchó un grito de Horo y se acercó cautelosamente.

-Qué demonios haces?-

-Vamos!! Sé que en el fondo te agrado verme desnudo-

-Alejate…-

-Dime que piensas de él?-

-Eh?-

-No tengas vergüenza, solo dime-

-No sé de que hablas!!-

-Acaso no te desespera la forma tan posesiva que es contigo-

-En absoluto-

-Qué?-

Ren escuchaba detrás de la puerta toda la conversación, aquellos ojos dorados irradiaron un brillo al escuchar la respuesta de Ren, una sonrisa cálida salió.

-Como puedes decir eso!?-

-Porque lo amo-

-Calla!!-

Sin ser conciente de sus actos Hao le soltó un golpe a Horo tirándolo al suelo, esta realmente enfadado, Horo se levanto.

-Y a ti porque te afecta eso?-

-Que te importa, pero no importa cuanto lo niegues, te agrado verme desnudo-

Hao salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Ren. Miradas llenas de odio por parte Ren. Miradas de enfado y lujuria por parte de Hao. Ren entró a la habitación.

-Horo-

-…-

Ren se acercó a su koibito, este tenía la mirada perdida, Ren puso su mano en la mejilla de Horo y este la rechazó.

-Qué fue lo que le contaste a Hao?-

-Horo…-

-Acaso me has engañado? Es verdad que solo estas conmigo para usarme en la cama!?-

-Horo, qué es lo que te ha dicho Hao?-

-Contéstame!!! Que importa lo que me haya dicho, solo quiero que me respondas!!-

-Y si te he engañado, qué? Y si te he usado, qué? Al menos lo disfrutas, no?-

-Ren…-

-No era eso lo que querías escuchar?-

Al terminar la frase, Ren solo pudo sentir el puño de Horo chocando con su cara, colocó su mano en su mejilla y observo con enfado a Horo.

-Eres un verdadero maldito, Ren Tao-

-…-

Horo salió de la habitación dejando a un Ren enfadado que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había hecho.

-No, solo soy un estúpido-

****

**Notas: **Weno aki ta!! En sí no tenía pensado una pelea entre ellos dos, pero ya esta hecho, espero que les haya gustado, y sobre Hao, sé que no especifique sus planes, pero creoq eu han de tener a la idea.

REVIEWS!!! Prometo tener el nuevo capi, lo más pronto posible!!


	5. Un beso

**For Me, For You**

**By Kaoru Tao**

**V. Un Beso**

****

Holas!!! He regresado!!! al fin y con el nuevo capi, la verdad disculpen la tardanza pero mi compu se ha muerto y ya no hay internet en mi casa... así que ahora tendran que sufrir esperando el próximo capi nnU (disculpen las faltas ortográficas)

Ahora el fic =3

****

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa? hace días que estas así -

- Problemas con Horo... -

- Ya veo... supongo que ALGO HICISTE -

- ... esa vez que fuiste con él a rentar unas peliculas, tuve una discusión con él... no sé que me pasó y cuando me di cuenta, me golpeó... creo que mis palabras lo hirieron demasiado -

- Será mejor que aclares las cosas, aunque ultimamente se la ha pasado conmigo y con Hao -

- No lo hace con mala intención -

- Lo sé, pero me incomoda un poco, por el hecho de que Hao es mi hermano -

- Entonces, eso quiere decir... ¿que en verdad sientes algo por él? -

- Pues sí, siento algo especial hacia Hao y tú ¿que sientes por Horo? -

- Yo también siento algo especial por él -

- ¿Y qué es lo que esperas? habla con él -

- Lo haré, siempre y cuando quiera escucharme -

****

Muchas miradas femeninas observan unos chicos quienes pasean por el centro comercial, observando tiendas de ropa tanto casual como deportiva, no habían comprado nada pero les agradaba atraer las miradas de todas las chicas.

- ¡Je! Sí tan solo supieran como somos -

- Pero no puedes negar que son lindas -

- Así que ahora vienes a buscar novia, yo creí que habías aceptado el hecho de que te gustó verme desnudo esa vez -

- Deja de insinuar cosas falsas y por favor no me recuerdes ese día -

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Ah, que tonto soy! ese día Ren... -

- Actuó como un estúpido, quiero creer que no sabía lo que decía pero... -

- Aún así te lastimó ¿Y por que no lo encelas? -

- ¿¡Eh!? -

Hao fue directamente a la taquilla del cine, Horo lo siguió lentamente y se extraño al ver conversaba con dos chicas, ya con los boletos en la mano regresó con Horo.

- ¿Pensaste que las iba a invitar? -

- De ti puedo pensar cualquier cosa, pero no creo puesto que Yoh va a venir... ¿Por qué hay un boleto de más? -

- Yoh me dijo que había invitado a alguien -

- Creo que ya sé quien es -

- ¿No te parece genial? Una cita doble -

- ¿Lo dices enserio? -

- Se ve que en tu vocabulario no existe la palabra "sárcasmo" -

- Mejor... -

- Me callaré -

- Así esta mejor -

Pasaron unos minutos y había muchas chicas cerca del lugar donde Horo y Hao esperaban, en eso otros dos chicos se reunieron con ellos, claro que dos de ellos estan muy incómodos, mientras tanto las chicas les sonreían pero ninguno de ellos ponía atención.

- Es hora, entremos -

- Yoh, ¿por qué lo has invitado? -

- Porque él al igual que tú son mis amigos -

- ¿Por qué me ves así chinito? -

- ... ¿Has tocado a Horo? -

- Aún no -

- ¿De qué hablan? -

- De la inmortalidad del cangrejo, pequeño mío -

dicho esto Hao abrazó de la cintura a Yoh y entró a la sala seguido de Ren y Horo, ya dentro se sentaron quedando Yoh junto a Hao y Horo entre Hao y Ren.

- ¿Por qué has dejado que esten juntos? -

- Porque simplemente quieren hablarse de nuevo -

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? -

- Ellos me lo han dicho -

- La verdad no te entiendo pequeño -

- Me encanta verte así -

- ¿Cómo? -

- Confundido -

La pelicula comenzó, Yoh estaba muy atento por lo que no se dio cuenta de que su gemelo comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Horo por encima del pantalón, ren se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, Horo se puso nervioso al sentir la mano de Hao cerca de su entrepierna y en voz baja comienza a hablarle.

- ¿¡Pero que diantres haces!? -

- Poniendo celoso al chinito -

- ¡Dejame! -

- No, Yoh no se ha dado cuenta y Ren ya nos vio -

- Por eso mismo -

- Besalo -

- ¿¡Eh!? -

- Si lo besas te dejaré tranquilo por ahora -

- Esta bien -

Ren observó de reojo como Hao retiraba su mano y abrazaba a Yoh, en ese momento sintió la mano de Horo en su barbilla, se observaron unos instantes y Horo pronunció su nombre antes de juntar sus labios, Ren se sorprendió bastante y no se dio cuenta de que Hao estaba observándolos, el beso de Horo fue correspondido, Ren tenía la oportunidad de tener los labios de Horo nuevamente, aquellos labios que tanto extrañaba, que tanto deseaba probar de nuevo, el dulce sabor de su Horo.

Mientras tanto Horo se sentía igual que Ren, aunque no lo admitieran se extrañaban, ambos dando todo de sí en ese beso, sin importarles que la gente los llegara a ver y lamentablemente el beso fue interrumpido por la persona que lo pidió.

- Hemos venido a ver una pelicula, no a que se esten besuqueando, la gente ya los ha visto -

- Tenía que interrumpir -

- Hao, mejor dejalos -

- No, si nosotros no podemos besarnos frente a ellos ¿Por qué ellos si lo hacen? -

- Esta bien, veremos la pelicula -

- Así esta mejor -

La pelicula siguió y ellos sin darse cuenta se tomaron de la mano, ambos han decidido hablar con sinceridad, solo que esperan salir de ese lugar.

****

**Notas: **Weno ahí esta el resultado de la "encuesta" la mayoría me dijo que se quedarán las parejas tal cual y así lo hice (admito que se ven bien así nn) esto ha pintado un final feliz, pero no se confíen!!! solo les adelanto que en próximo capi no saldrá Hao ni Yoh. Dejen sus Tomatazos y Reviews!!!!!


	6. Sentimientos

**For Me, For you**

**By Kaoru Tao**

**VI. Sentimientos**

Holas!! Que tal? Ansiosos por leer?? Bien, espero que sea de su agrado

**Ahora el fic 3**

Hace más de treinta minutos que la pelicula terminó y se ven a dos jovenes caminando por una calle solitaria.

- No puedo creer que hays dejado que estuvieran solos -

- No creas que lo hice por mero gusto, pero en su mente lo único que había era: Que Hao nos deje en paz -

- Jeje... pero igual sales beneficiado -

- ¿Eh? ..... peque deja de decir tonterías -

- Ahora resulta que te da vergüenza estar conmigo -

- Claro que no, si sabes que te amo, peque -

- Hao... -

**Mientras tanto en una heladería....**

- Etto...yo...Ren...verás... -

- Lo siento -

- ¿Eh? -

- Siento mucho haberte dicho todas esas cosas -

Horo puso suavemente su mano en la frente de Ren, haciendo que este se sonrojase un poco.

- ¿Te sientes bien? -

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

- Lo tuyo no es disculparte, y me has sorprendido -

- ¡Todavía que te ofrezco una disculpa, desconfías de mi! -

Horo retiró su mano y se recargo en la silla.

- Tu eres el que miente -

- ¿Eh? -

_- Aquí estan sus helados, provecho -_

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que son inventos míos? -

- No, ¿pero en que momento exactamente te he mentido? -

- Desde el principio, ¿Por que me besaste ese día? ¿Por qué cuando Yoh salió? ¿Por qué? -

- ... Porque esperaba la oportunidad de estar a solas contigo, porque te amo -

- ¿Y como sé que no me mientes cuanto me dices eso? -

Las lágrimas comenzaban a sobresalir de los ojos de Horo, haciendo que Ren se sintiera muy mal.

- ¿Tanto daño te hice con esas estúpidas palabras? -

- Ren... piensa un momento, piensa, razona y dime porque me dijiste eso, si tanto me amas, me hubieras dicho que no me has engañado, que todo lo que le dijiste a Hao fueron mentiras...-

- Hao... todo fue por su culpa... Horo, Horo-chan -

- No me vengas con eso -

- Sí tant te he lastimado, ¿por qué no te vas? ¿por qué me besaste en el cine? -

- ¿Lo quieres saber? Bien, te bese porque Hao me lo pidió, porque de esa manera el dejaría de molestarme, y no me voy porque quiero saber la verdad, y te digo esto de una vez, desde esa vez, no.... más bien desde antes yo sentía algo especial por ti, y me alegre mucho con ese beso, porque supuse que tu también sentías algo por mi, por eso nunca te pregunte si me amabas y tu nunca me lo decías, solo te acostabas conmigo, y luego no se que pasó con Hao, él trato de hacerme dudar por el amor que te tengo, pero me hizo dudar por el amor que tu me tienes, por eso te pregunte todo eso, y tu respuesta no fue la que me esperaba, con esa respuesta me di cuenta de que tal vez hacías todo por simple calentura -

- Horo, no... te equivocas, jamás lo hice por calentura, en verdad te amo, si ya sabes que me pueden confundir facilmente, Horo... -

Ahora las lágrimas provenían de Ren

- Horo, también quiero poner una cosa en claro, me enamoré de ti durante el tiempo en el que comencé a conocerte mejor, pero temía que tu no sintieras lo mismo, por eso te bese en la casa de Yoh aligual que tu me alegre cuando me correspondiste, y siempre me enfadaba conmigo mismo porque no podía expresar lo que sentía por ti con palabras, luego Hao... tuve que contarle como empezó nuestra relación para que así el me dijera lo que tenía planeado, pero comenzó a decirme tantas cosas que me confundió, después escuche cuando habló contigo, yo entre para decirte de una vez por todas que te amaba, pero comenzaste hacer preguntas y no supe que responder, lo siento mucho Horo, si tu no puedes perdonarme, no sé que sea de mi, quiero estar a tu lado nuevamente, sentir tus brazos, tus labios, escuchar un te amo de tu voz. Ren Tao esta perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, los dos no se veían a los ojos, no tenían el valor suficiente, pero ambos estan felices.

- Yo también estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, Ren -

Los dos se sonrieron, terminaron su helado y salieron de ahí, tomados de la mano fueron hacía la pensión, donde dormirían juntos, demostrando su amor.

**Al otro día...**

- Despierta, despierta -

- 5 minutos más -

- Despierta o te despierto -

- Despiertame -

- Como quieras -

Horo se colocó encima de Ren de tal manera que sus rodillas rozaban con las cadras de su koibito, acercó lentamente su boca y comenzó a dar pequeños besos al chino, Ren puso sus brazos en el cuello de Horo....

- ¡Vaya! ¡Así que eran ustedes los ruidosos anoche! -

- ¿Algún problema? -

- ¡No, para nada! Pero esos gemidos eran exitantes, ¿diganme quien era? -

- ¡Eso no te incumbre! -

- ¡Vale! -

- Hao, no los molestes, chicos el desayuno está listo -

- En un momento bajamos -

- ¿Y... hasta que hora te vas a bajar de ahi? -

- ¡Ya dejalos! -

- Ok peque -

Momentos después todos estaban armoniosamente desayunando exceptuando una que otra broma de Hao, todo parecía meramente normal...

- Vamos, por favor -

- Deja de molestar con eso -

- Dejare de molestar hasta que alguno de ustedes dos me diga quien fue -

- Fue Horo -

- ¿¡Qué!? -

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes peque? ¿No los estabas espiando? -

- Jejeje, no para nada, pero es demasiado obvio, Ren nunca dejaría que Horo tomara la iniciativa, eso es por naturaleza, pero hay otra forma de que averigues quien fue -

- Me sorprendes peque, bien, entonces quiero que se den un beso -

- De ninguna manera -

- ¿Estas diciendo que no quieres besarme? -

- ¿Tú si quieres? -

- Vamos no seas gallina -

- Bien -

Ren comenzó acercarse a Horo, juntando sus labios, su lenguas jugando, hasta entonces ninguno había hecho gemido alguno hasta que Yoh tomó la mano de ren y la colocó en la entrepierna de Horo, haciendo que a este se le escapara un breve gemido y después de esto se separaron

- ¡Jajaja! en verdad fue Horo, entonces si que eres bueno chinito -

- Ya basta -

- Jejeje -

Ring, Ring

- Yo contesto, ¿moshi moshi? -

_- Yoh, ¿eres tú? -_

- Sí, ¿tú eres? -

_- Anna -_

- Ah, hola, ¿Qué pasa? -

_- ¿Hao se ha ido? -_

- No, ¿por qué habría de irse? -

_- ¿¡Cómo es posible!? Yoh, la confíanza que te tengo se va día con día, tiene que irse, tiene que -_

- Dame una buena razón para ello -

_- Yo soy tu prometida, yo fui elegida, solo yo puedo hacerte feliz -_

- Pero no lo has logrado Anna -

_- Yoh, soy tu prometida ¡No lo olvides ese detalle tan importante! -_

- No Anna, no lo olvidaré -

_- Deja de hablar así, ¡Santo cielo! ¡Soy tu prometida! ¡Es tu hermano! ¡Son dos cosas muy diferentes! -_

- Eres mi prometida, es mi hermano, a él lo amo, a ti te detesto, igual son dos cosas diferentes -

_- ¡Yoh! No me hagas esto, ¡Yoh! ¡Responde! ¡Yoh! -_

_- ... _Adiós Anna -

_- ¡No! ¡Yoh! ¡Espera! ¡Esp...! -_

Clic

- ¿Qué fue eso peque? -

- Nada, número equivocado -

- ¿Seguro? -

- Hai -

Ring, Ring

- ¿Moshi, Moshi? -

_- ¿Es la pensión Asakura? -_

- Sí, ¿quien es? -

_- Tao Jun, ¿eres Yoh, verdad? -_

- ¡Hola! ¿Acaso quieres hablar con Ren? -

- _Me gustaría pero solo hablo para avisar que llegaré en esta semana y que el joven Liserg viene conmigo -_

_-_ Sé que estará feliz de verte, bien entonces los estaremos esperando -

_- Hasta luego -_

Clic

- ¿Y ahora quien era? -

- Jun -

- ¿Mi hermana? -

- Cuando se trata de tu hermana tienes un oído muy agudo -

- .... -

- Llega en esta semana, al igual que Liserg -

- ¿El de cabello verde? -

- Me pregunto que hará cuando te vea, puesto que no le agradas mucho desde el incidente... -

- Tendrá que soportarme, tal como mi peque y ustedes lo han hecho -

- ¡Nah! Yo creo que lo nuestro es costumbre -

- Será por ustedes dos, pero mi peque no lo hace por mera costumbre, ¿verdad? -

- ... -

- Yoh, ¿Qué te pasa? -

- ¿Quién llamó la primera vez? -

- ... Anna -

**Notas: **_Que tal? Les gustó? Sé bien que dije que Hao ni Yoh aparecerían pero no pude evitar ponerlos, sobre la llamada, supongo que es un tanto triste para Anna, pero eso no termina ahí (creo...) ¿Qué pasará cuando Liserg llegue y vea a Hao? ¿Cuando se entere que Yoh y Hao son pareja? ¿Jun no se desmayara al ver que con su hermano hay algo similar? Pues quien sabe, solo esperen hasta el próximo capi!!! Reviews, tomatazos, por fa!!!!_


End file.
